The Best Gift
by olitzbaby2
Summary: Liv wants to give Fitz a gift that he will love forever


2005

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third was the only child to his parents Fitzgerald the second and Marisa Grant of Alexandria, Virginia. Fitz was very studious and was accepted into Harvard where he majored in law where he finished top of his class along with his girlfriend at the time Olivia Carolyn Pope. Liv was the youngest of two kids born to Alexander and Gabrielle Pope of Washington, DC. Like Fitz, she was very intelligent and was accepted into Harvard to also study law.

. During the first day of Introduction to Law, Fitz took his seat beside Liv. He was already overwhelmed by her good looks as was she by him. Being a gentleman, Fitz extended his hand and introduced himself to her. As he touched her hand, a sparked coursed up their bodies. Fitz knew then that he had to have this woman in his life forever. After the syllabus was read and class dismissed, Fitz asked Liv to be his study partner. They remained study partners for their college career. He waited until the end of their first year, and they began dating. Due to the close proximity of their homes , they continued the relationship at home. By their senior year of undergrad, they were an engaged couple living in off campus housing. A few weeks after graduation, they were married in a candlelit ceremony at the home of Fitz's parents. Three years later after law school graduation, they moved back to the DC area and opened Grant and Associates.

" You're pregnant Mrs. Grant. You're six weeks along. *

The doctor said to Olivia as she sat in the office chair listening to her obstetrician give her all the information she needed to know about prenatal care. She had suspected she might be pregnant when the strong smell of sushi sent her to the bathroom in a quick haste. Later that afternoon, she called and made the appointment for the next evening.

After getting over the initial shock of the news, she was thinking of ways she could tell her wonderful husband the exciting news. She decided to make it part of his Christmas gifts this year. Being the owners of their law firm, Fitz and Liv didn't have a need for anything or money since being political fixers kept them along with their friends David and Abby Whelan Rosen, Quinn and Charlie Perkins, and Harrison Wright in the money as their associates. Since they were married for two years now, Fitz wanted tangible proof of their extraordinary, life changing love. Once she told him she was ready, Fitz had been sexing her nonstop all over the house and the office. She didn't know how she was able to walk or stand most days. As she was walking through the mall, she thought about particular day they played hooky from work.

*"""*flashback six weeks earlier*

"Livvie, baby how about we skip work today and have some adult fun."

"Why and what do you have in mind?"

"I thought we could try to make a mini Fitz or mini Liv."

'Umm let me think about it. "

'What is there to think about Liv? You know damn well you want to spend the day in bed with me pleasuring your every need and vice versa. I will definitely make it worth your day off. "

"Well that is an offer I can't refuse. As soon as we eat breakfast, we can start this little mission."

Fitz left the room with a wide lopsided smile on his face. Fitz kept to his word, as soon as Liv finished breakfast, he had her sprawled out on the table licking and sucking her clit. Once he had succeeded in giving her multiple orgasms with his fingers and tongue, he thrusted his 10 inch dick in her inch by glorious inch causing Liv to moan loudly. He gave it to her at a very leisurely pace with long strokes. When she reached her fourth orgasm, she took Fitz over the edge with her. Once they were able to breathe again, they proceeded to the living room to watch tv. As soon as Fitz took a seat after getting the popcorn and sodas, Liv was straddled on his lap. She had his shorts off in under five seconds and was guiding herself down his now stiffed pipe. She rode him as if her life depended on it. She finally stopped once Fitz came in her after screaming her name like a chant. For the rest of the day, they fucked on the stairs, in the shower, on the pool table, and finally in the bed where they had two more rounds of steamy sex to finish off the night.

*†*end of flashback*

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Liv decided to have a candlelight dinner for two since they would be having a big holiday dinner with both families together on Christmas day. Liv fixed Fitz all of his favorite dishes- prime rib, scalloped potatoes, green beans, buttered rolls, and homemade apple cobbler with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She prepared this while he was out running a couple of last minute errands. Liv had placed his special gift for Fitz on the empty chair beside her. She had worn her black silk chemise with the matching robe and her stillettos, which was Fitz favorite outfit to take off of her. When he walked in the door, his mouth dropped open, and his dick twitched in his pants simultaneously.

"You see something you like Mister?"

"Yes I do. Can I partake in this part of the meal now?"

"Not until you take a shower first. I laid out your matching pajamas on the bed. I want you to be comfortable at dinner.".

With that being said, Fitz hurried upstairs and returned freshly showered and ready for dinner. During dinner, the conversation flowed, and the flirting was non-stop. Once dinner was done and dessert was being placed on the table, Liv moved the conversation toward the gift giving part of the evening. Fitz gave Liv her gift first.

"Liv, I know you really didn't ask for anything so I decided to just spoil you and go out on a limb and surprise you.*

He handed her a small gift wrapped box. Liv's mouth fell open when she pulled out a set of car keys. She jumped out of her seat and went to hug her husband.

"You are now the owner of a black fully loaded Porsche Cayenne SUV."

Liv kept hugging and kissing Fitz until she remembered her gift for him. Sheent to the chair, grabbed the gift, and returned to Fitz's lap.

"I know my gift isn't as big as yours, but I think you are going to really love it."

Liv stated as she handed him the gift wrapped box. His eyes widened when he opened the box to revealed a sealed envelope along with a another gift wrapped box. Fitz opened the envelope which revealed a note saying she loved him and to open the other box. Fitz unwrapped the other box which contained a onesie saying -Merry Christmas Daddy in big black letters along with a scan of the ultrasound. Fitz started crying tears of joy. His wife had given him the best gift ever.

"Our day of fucking created this gift. Merry Christmas baby I love you very much. "

"Livvie, this is the best gift ever.". FFitz exclaimed.

Fitz lifted Olivia bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where he made love to and worshipped his wife all night long.

Nine months later, they welcumed a bouncing baby boy named Fitzgerald Alexander Grant.


End file.
